


Стажировка при свечах

by DNSR



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Первый рабочий день госпожи Пайпер в резиденции великого волшебника Джона Мэндрейка.Действие происходит за два года до событий "Врат Птолемея", когда Джон получил свою новую должность.
Relationships: Bartimaeus & Nathaniel (Bartimaeus), Nathaniel/Rebecca Piper
Kudos: 7





	Стажировка при свечах

**Author's Note:**

> Т.к. действие рассказа - за 2 года до описанных в третьей книге, я намеренно немного изменил канонную внешность Пайпер и Джона, чтобы показать, какими они были раньше)
> 
> 2014 г.

Юная волшебница Ребекка Пайпер торопилась на работу.  
Это был её первый рабочий день в новой должности. Накануне Ребекка так перенервничала, что всю ночь пролежала, так и не сомкнув глаз. Но за час до звонка будильника её всё-таки сморил обидный крепкий сон. Это могла бы быть настоящая катастрофа в жизни юной волшебницы, но через полчаса за ней поднялась недовольная наставница, не дождавшаяся своей ученицы за завтраком, и не без труда разбудила её.  
Поэтому сейчас Ребекка чуть ли не вприпрыжку неслась по утренним лондонским улицам, каждую минуту нервно поднося к лицу руку с часами. Не так уж и сильно она опаздывала. Вообще-то она совершенно не опаздывала. Но у Ребекки в голове уже был выстроен свой идеальный план, где она приходила за десять минут до начала рабочего дня, успевала перевести дух, взять себя в руки и ещё раз повторить свой доклад. Ей совершенно ни к чему были лишние переживания. Ох, ну как же она умудрилась проспать этот будильник?!

К нужному дому Ребекка прибежала ровно за минуту до назначенного времени.  
Это было четырёхэтажное узкое здание приятного жёлтого цвета. Встав возле небольшой аккуратной изгороди, Ребекка позволила себе отдышаться, а заодно и получше осмотреть дом её начальника.  
На этой улице все здания выглядели так, словно были воплощением чьей-то мечты. Они утопали в зелени хорошо ухоженных палисадников и в то же время выпячивали своё богатство и красоту. Жёлтый дом, возле которого стояла Ребекка, также был из категории «высшего сорта», однако радовал взгляд подчеркнутой простотой и консерватизмом. 

Покосившись на часы, которые отмеряли уже полминуты её отдыха, Ребекка решительно поджала губы и высоко подняла голову. Поправив своё аккуратное каре, она уверенным шагом взошла на прелестное белое крыльцо и позвонила.  
Выпуклый и будто бы скользкий глазок неожиданно дёрнулся. Тёмное пятно прихожей в его глубине заволокло непроницаемой чернотой. Глазок крутанулся, чернота внутри него расширилась и уставилась на недрогнувшую Ребекку, словно зрачок.

– Доброе утро. Что вы хотели? – произнёс несколько скрипучий демонический голос, видимо, принадлежавший заключенному в дверном глазке духу. Ребекка выпрямила плечи, чуть склонив голову.  
– Доброе утро. Меня зовут Ребекка Пайпер, я пришла к господину Мэндрейку. У меня назначено.  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка… Пипер?  
– Пайпер. Я помощник мистера Мэндрейка.  
– Так, так… – маслянисто-чёрный зрачок катался внутри стеклянного глаза, точно ртутный шарик. Ребекка почувствовала неловкость, но тут же приказала себе не глупить и держаться достойно. Это всего лишь демон. Один из многочисленных рабов мистера Мэндрейка.  
Дверной демон еще некоторое мгновение кряхтел, сопел и бормотал всевозможные фамилии, совершенно не имеющие отношения к Ребекке. На миг девушка растерялась и бросила испуганный взгляд на часы. Из-за этого промедления она теперь действительно опаздывала.  
Но тут демонический глаз вспыхнул красным, ойкнул и вновь стал обычным стеклянным дверным глазком. Ни движения, ни черноты внутри. Дверь бесшумно открылась, и скрипучий голос недовольно предложил Ребекке войти. 

Изнутри дом производил такое же приятное впечатление, как и снаружи. Всюду чувствовалось богатство, но при этом никакой вычурной роскоши. Сдержанные тона, лишь необходимая мебель и несколько со вкусом подобранных картин.  
Мистер Мэндрейк вышел к ней навстречу. Он, как обычно, был одет в безупречный костюм, без запонок и галстука. Свои тёмные волосы Мэндрейк небрежно зачёсывал назад, хотя пару раз в коридорах министерства Ребекка замечала его, спешащего по срочным делам, с чёлкой, мягко падающей на его высокий лоб. К слову, так ему тоже очень шло. Несколько лет назад, когда Мэндрейк был помладше и занимал должность в министерстве внутренних дел, Ребекка его почти не видела. Зато она вдоволь наслушалась язвительных сплетен о нём: что он всего лишь зарвавшийся щенок, что способности его на самом деле ограничены. И что у него жуткие проблемы со стилем и волосами.  
Теперь, когда Ребекка замечала своих прежних коллег, она чувствовала маленькое торжество, будто выиграла главный приз в лотерее. Она гордилась и силой, и влиянием, и привлекательностью своего нового начальника. Отвратительные сальные пакли – чего только завистники не придумывают!  
Но больше всего Ребекка гордилась собой. Мистер Мэндрейк очень долго подыскивал себе помощника. Говорят, что он забраковал огромное количество претендентов, лучших из лучших!.. Но у неё получилось пройти все три этапа собеседования и произвести на него впечатление.

От всех этих мыслей Ребекка невольно заулыбалась. Мистер Мэндрейк поймал её улыбку своей дежурной:  
– Доброе утро, Пайпер! Вы уж простите меня за этого раба, разумеется, он сразу же должен был пропустить вас, ведь я давал ему соответствующие инструкции. Но не волнуйтесь: на днях я расскажу вам, как быстро научить этого демона хорошим манерам. Как у вас настроение?  
– Прекрасное, сэр.  
– Ну и замечательно. Надеюсь, вы хорошо выспались сегодня, Пайпер? У нас намечается много работы.  
– Это замечательно, сэр, – бодро ответила Ребекка, следуя элегантному жесту мистера Мэндрейка и проходя мимо него вверх по широкой лестнице. Пока они поднимались вверх, она с трудом поборола жутко неуместный зевок – невольный ответ на упоминание о сне. Ребекка часто поморгала, чтобы усталые глаза не слипались на ходу.  
– Моё прошлое место работы во многом не устраивало меня именно из-за слабой нагрузки. То есть... – она на миг замялась, искоса глянув на безмятежное лицо Мэндрейка, остановившегося возле двери в свой рабочий кабинет и отдающего приказ охранному бесу. – Разумеется, я не хочу сказать ничего плохого в сторону департамента моей наставницы. Но сейчас мне бы хотелось…  
– …Идти дальше? Не стоять на месте? – неожиданно подсказал Мэндрейк, открыто посмотрев Ребекке в глаза. Она замерла под этим взглядом от неожиданности, краем глаза отметив движение: дверь в кабинет открылась.

Ребекка немного запоздало кивнула. Приятное лицо Мэндрейка озарилось короткой улыбкой.

– Вот поэтому, Пайпер, я и похитил вас из департамента вашей наставницы, переманив к себе. Вы мне нравитесь, мне кажется, мы с вами хорошо сработаемся. Прошу вас!

Ребекка прошла в большой светлый кабинет. Мебели здесь было мало, только книжные шкафы вдоль одной стены, огромный рабочий стол Мэндрейка и пара кресел. На полу были начертаны пентакли для демонов волшебника. Ребекка осторожно подошла к столу и, повинуясь приглашающему жесту Мэндрейка, устроилась в соседнем с ним кресле. Она поставила свой пухлый портфель с документами на колени и начала выкладывать разноцветные папки. Ребекка почувствовала, что её сердце забилось сильнее, и гордо расправила плечи. Сейчас она зачитает доклад!  
И только она открыла рот, чтобы начать говорить, как атмосфера в комнате разом изменилась: Ребекка скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, что они с Мэндрейком не одни. Один из пентаклей внезапно активизировался без команды.  
Ребекка ещё шире раскрыла рот от изумления, а красивое лицо Мэндрейка вдруг искривила недовольная гримаса.

– Вот чёрт, только не сейчас! 

Он приподнялся, делая взмах рукой, чтобы остановить незваного демона. Но тут раздался недовольный голос:

– Сейчас-сейчас! И ни секундой позже, проклятый тиран… О! – В центре пентакля показалась неожиданно изящная девичья фигура. Они с Ребеккой с одинаковым изумлением уставились друг на друга. Демоница насмешливо усмехнулась и упёрла руки в бока. – Так-так! Приве-е-етик!

Ребекка медленно закрыла рот, потом снова открыла, чтобы ответить, но демоница уже не смотрела на неё: она, всё так же нагло ухмыляясь, обращалась к Мэндрейку:

– Так ты не один? Ещё и с девушкой? Что ж, ты меня удивил, парень. Не ожидал от тебя такой прыти.  
– Бартимеус, – мрачно заговорил напрягшийся Мэндрейк. Ребекка сидела рядом и заметила, с какой силой он сжал край своего стола.  
– Я, значит, страдаю, всю ночь бегаю по его идиотским поручениям, а он тут с дамами воркует! – Демоница, то есть демон, принявший облик девушки, обличительно ткнул тоненьким пальчиком в сторону замершей Ребекки. – Слышишь, девочка? Я за порог, а он и рад. Он – жестокий изменник, а ещё у него отвратительный характер и пахнет изо рта. Так что самое время сказать: "Я тебе позвоню!" – и попытать счастья с почтальоном.  
– Бартимеус! Это...  
– Знаешь, Мэндрейк, я понимаю, что у тебя опыта в таких делах меньше, чем у рака-отшельника, но это же полный провал! Свидание при свечах, конечно, хорошо, но для разнообразия воспользовался бы не чёрными ритуальными свечками и не теми, что воняют рябиной и полынью, девушкам гораздо больше нравятся розы. Наверное... Кстати, мне казалось, тебя заводит другой тип девушек?  
– Бартимеус, замолчи! – прикрикнул Мэндрейк. Он мельком покосился на Ребекку, но потом вновь пытливо уставился на своего раба. К своему ужасу, Ребекка почувствовала, что краснеет. – Веди себя прилично! Перед тобой моя личная помощница, госпожа Пайпер. Отныне она часто будет вместе со мной принимать здесь вызовы и...

– Пайпер? – Бартимеус, не моргая, уставился на Ребекку.  
– Госпожа Пайпер! Значит так, Бартимеус!..

Что-то в этом демоне было не так. Ребекка несколько раз видела других демонов Мэндрейка в министерском кабинете. Наблюдала, как они общаются. Это даже близко не было похоже на то, что происходило сейчас. Любое несогласованное слово в сторону Ребекки очень жёстко каралось Мэндрейком.  
Ребекка сцепила зубы и задрала подбородок вверх, выдерживая взгляд демона. Ей всё равно, какие бы смущающие вещи он ни говорил. Теперь она помощница мистера Мэндрейка, и с Бартимеусом ей тоже придётся работать. Надо сразу показать себя с лучшей стороны!

Стройная красивая девушка в пентакле несколько секунд рассматривала напрягшуюся Ребекку, пропуская мимо ушей все гневные реплики своего хозяина. И вдруг демон хмыкнул, и его чувственные розовые губы разъехались в жутком оскале. Ребекка невольно отшатнулась.

– О, как мило, ты завёл себе ещё и человеческих рабов? С каждым днём всё хуже и хуже, – Бартимеус, страшно ухмыляясь, говорил это Мэндрейку, но не сводил тяжелого взгляда с Ребекки. – Значит, теперь мне будешь досаждать ещё и ты?  
– Ты перегибаешь палку, Бартимеус! – Глаза Мэндрейка разве что молниями не стреляли. У него дрожали пальцы от ярости. – У меня новый ответственный пост. Мне необходим помощник.

Демон ответил ему таким же гневным взглядом. Ухмылка уже скорее походила на жуткую гримасу.

– А что же ты раньше свою ненаглядную помощницу от меня прятал? Я слышал, Аскобол уже упоминал это имя. Или я теперь нахожусь на скамейке запасных рядом с дверным бесом и нытиком-фолиотом? Так отпусти меня домой!  
– Вот именно поэтому я до сих пор вас не знакомил! – довольно несдержанно воскликнул Мэндрейк. Он стукнул кулаками по столу и так резко подался вперёд, что Ребекка в первый миг перепугалась, как бы он не перевернулся вместе со столом. Но волшебник был так увлечен спором, что, наверное, даже не заметил бы, случись такое на самом деле. – Думаешь, другие министры позволяют своим слугам такое поведение?! Мы уже обсуждали это, Бартимеус. Ты должен держать язык за зубами. А при моих коллегах – ещё и вести себя нормально! Не испытывай моё терпение на прочность!

– Так ты меня стесняешься? Так переживаешь, что о тебе подумает твоя трепетная поклонница? – фыркнул Бартимеус в ответ. Он всё ещё оставался в облике прекрасной стройной девы, но в запале спора забылся и теперь "рыл" ногой пол в своём пентакле и нервно проводил ладонями по рукам, будто подворачивая невидимые рукава.

Сообразив, что выглядит глупо, демон замер и вновь уставился на Ребекку.

– А ты что пялишься? Между прочим, всё, что я сказал про твоего ненаглядного Мэндрейка – сущая правда! И можешь не стараться и не заглядывать ему в рот с таким обожанием. Ты не в его вкусе, – Бартимеус хохотнул и, рисуясь, перебросил через своё плечо длинную прядь густых чёрных волос. А ещё Ребекка могла поклясться, что теперь фигура черноволосой девы стала более... вызывающе округлой. В определённых местах. – Какого вообще цвета у тебя волосы? У серой мыши индивидуальности больше, чем у тебя! А он, – дева нахально и не смотря указала на своего хозяина большим пальцем, – любитель ярких брюнеток.

– Ну всё, Бартимеус, ты напросился! Я дал тебе открытый доступ в любое время к себе не для этого! – гаркнул Мэндрейк. Потом он стремительно повернулся к побелевшей от шока Ребекке, положил руку ей на плечо и проникновенно сказал: – Не слушайте его, он известный грубиян!

– Лучше отправь беса на разведку. Уолтемстоу, прямо сейчас, где-то возле музея транспорта, – неожиданно спокойно сказал демон. Он кокетливо накрутил длинную прядку волос на свой палец, когда Мэндрейк резко замолчал, а потом медленно повернул голову к нему. – Ты сказал узнать расположение их базы, но самому туда не соваться. Задание выполнено, босс. Хотя зря ты так сомневаешься в остальных ребятах. Уверен, на пятый раз у Аскобола точно получилось бы не засветиться и не испортить всю операцию. Так что больше веры в своих подопечных! А меня отпусти, хорошо?

Мэндрейк никак не отреагировал на это заявление. Он наконец-то опустился в своё кресло, нервно пригладил волосы, а потом, бегло извинившись перед Ребеккой, чуть развернул кресло так, что девушка не видела, что он достал из ящика стола. Хотя ей это было и не нужно: и так понятно, что магическое зеркало или кристалл для наблюдений.  
Пока её начальник тихо переругивался теперь уже с пленённым бесом и бросал ему отрывистые приказы, Ребекка вновь украдкой посмотрела на заскучавшего в пентакле демона. Бартимеус, не отрываясь, смотрел на Мэндрейка каким-то странным взглядом. Усталым и разочарованным.

Бартимеус, значит. Такой шумный, наглый, проблемный демон... но, кажется, Мэндрейк сделал для него исключение. Ребекка была уверена, что Аскобол бы уже корчился от посланных в него карающих заклинаний и молил о пощаде.  
Интересно, что такого особенного в этом Бартимеусе?.. И совершенно не интересно, но всё-таки! – правда ли демон так хорошо осведомлён о вкусах своего хозяина?..

Поймав рассеянный взгляд Ребекки, Бартимеус нахально подмигнул ей. А потом картинно огляделся, будто их кто-то мог подслушать, поддался вперёд и, прикрыв ребром ладони своё лицо от Мэндрейка, громким шёпотом произнес:  
– Я бы советовал тебе отпустить волосы. Чёлку тоже долой!.. И попробуй носить юбки? Этому пеньку одного взгляда на девичью коленку хватает, чтобы уже начать пародировать помидор. Причём как спелый, так и нет.  
– Обойдусь без твоих советов! – это было первое, что Ребекка смогла выдавить из себя с тех пор, как Бартимеус оказался в комнате.  
Её лицо горело от унижения и обиды. Бартимеус довольно рассмеялся.

– Проваливай! Я разберусь с тобой позже! – Мэндрейк как раз закончил отдавать приказы своему бесу. Он зло смотрел на Бартимеуса.  
Тот отвечал ему очень похожим взглядом.

– Может, отпустишь меня, раз я такой мерзкий?  
– Может, прекратишь торговаться?  
– Хочешь поговорить о торге? Действительно хочешь? Прямо сейчас?  
– Иди ты к чёрту! – вскричал взбешённый Мэндрейк, делая резкий взмах рукой и отрывисто выкрикивая заклинание. 

Стройная черноволосая дева раскатисто захохотала, послала своему хозяину воздушный поцелуй и превратилась в стремительную воронку урагана, которую словно всосал в себя пентакль.  
В кабинете воцарилась гнетущая тишина. В воздухе стоял тяжёлый запах серы.  
Мэндрейк устало помассировал лоб, веки, а потом просто растёр себе лицо ладонями и, наконец, виновато взглянул на свою помощницу.

– Сера напоследок. Его визитная карточка, – слабо усмехнувшись, выдавил он, барабаня пальцами по столешнице. – Вы уж простите, Пайпер, что вам пришлось в первый же свой рабочий день выслушивать всё это. Если честно, я не думал, что Бартимеус так быстро справится со своим заданием. Думал, вы не столкнётесь. Этот раб, он... – Мэндрейк нахмурился и крутанул кистью в воздухе, словно пытался подобрать подходящее слово. Между тем оказалось, что своим жестом он разогнал мерзкий запах. – Он довольно проблемный. Но в своём роде – ценный. И, должен признать, ваш ответ ему меня обрадовал. Вы молодец, Пайпер, с ним так и надо.

Ребекка вымученно улыбнулась. В голове всё ещё стоял образ этого странного нахального демона, его обидные слова и ужимки. Она тряхнула головой и аккуратно достала из своего портфеля ещё несколько папок. Появление Бартимеуса застало её врасплох, всё это время она сидела неподвижно, с портфелем на коленях, не в силах вымолвить и слова.  
В какой-то момент...

– Послушайте, Пайпер, мне действительно очень жаль, – откашлявшись, произнёс Мэндрейк. Он, кажется, действительно был смущён. Столько эмоций она никогда ещё не видела у новоявленного министра информации. – Я даже пойму, если вы передумаете браться за эту работу. Хотя мне будет очень неприятно терять такого... перспективного и надёжного человека, как вы, Пайпер.

В какой-то момент Ребекке почудилось, что Мэндрейк и Бартимеус словно на равных между собой. На миг она даже забыла, что все они сейчас сидят каждый в своём пентакле. Или точнее – ощущала, что только она одна здесь сидит в пентакле, отрезанная от них обоих незримой стеной.  
Бартимеус был ценным демоном. Это было... интересно.

– Хотите что-то сказать? – помолчав, спросил Мэндрейк.  
Ребекка кивнула.  
– Да. Могу я попросить вас о стеллаже или столике? Здесь, в круге, слева от меня. Так мне будет удобнее работать.

Мэндрейк приподнял бровь и медленно перевёл удивлённый взгляд на внушительную гору бумаг, разложенную перед его новой помощницей. И выдохнул с явным облегчением.  
– Конечно, Пайпер!.. Что ж... Давайте уже начнём, а то мы и так потеряли кучу времени.

Ребекка уверенно раскрыла одну из папок и начала свой доклад.  
Не отрываясь от чтения, она рассеянно завела короткую прядку волос за ухо. И подумала, что уже очень давно не меняла эту причёску.

*** Конец ***


End file.
